


Perverse Perfection

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Top Spencer Reid, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emily begins to regal Derek with the previous night's festivities, (y/n) asks them to keep their conversation at a G rating considering sweet, innocent Dr. Reid's presence.</p><p>Spencer has had enough with this perception of him and decides to show (y/n), rather than tell her, just how wrong about him she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, Prentiss,” Derek flashed his trademark smile to (y/n) before his eyes locked on Emily as the team packed their files away, “Noticed you were running a little late this morning.”  
“Yeah, there was a huge line at Starbucks,” she responded without ever looking up from her desk.  
“You didn’t have starbucks this morning,” (y/n) grinned at Derek as she joined him.  
“So, what was keeping you? Something from last night? Maybe a sleepover? Maybe a longer drive from a new, unknown location?” Derek raised an eyebrow to Emily as (y/n) chuckled softly.  
“Nothing from last night,” Emily grinned as she looked up at them, “I’m gone long before the morning.”  
“Now, you know I need details,” Derek insisted on teasing her.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want you to go in detail considering present company,” (y/n) interjected as she tilted her head in the direction of Spencer’s desk, “This conversation is about to grab, at the very least, an R rating, and sweet, innocent Dr. Reid here probably couldn’t handle PG-13 talk.”  
Spencer’s eyes flashed up to her briefly as his brows raised in slight confusion. When their eyes met, he caught the teasing look in (y/n)’s, and his quickly fell back to the paperwork on his desk, biting his lip as he prayed to appear unaffected by her comment.  
Scoffing, (y/n) looked back to Derek, who laughed before he returned to pressing his partner for stories from last night.  
“I don’t care what Reid can handle,” he chuckled once more, “I wanna hear it.”  
“You couldn’t handle it either,” Emily teased. “But, if you insist.”  
“Why don’t you guys have this conversation on your way out?” (Y/n) suggested jokingly, “I doubt our resident genius has ever even been given the talk much less participated in anything remotely sexual. You don’t want to confuse him. Have him thinking all that kinky debauchery you guys partake in so frequently is the way all sex is. He’ll never wanna lose his virginity! He’ll be terrified!”  
Though she laughed, Spencer could tell that she truly meant what she was saying. When he looked at Emily and Derek, he could see sincerity behind their chuckles as well.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Derek’s smile was almost sympathetic when he flashed it at Spencer, “You ready, Prentiss?”  
“Yeah, let’s go,” she slung her bag over her shoulder, mocking Spencer slightly as she asked, “You in the mood for coffee? I’ll give you the sick, twisted details over a cup.”  
“(Y/n), you in?” Derek laughed as they made their way for the door.  
“Nah, I have to put this file together, and leave it in Hotch’s office. It’s late already,” pointing at Emily, she smiled, “Call me next time! I hate second hand gossip from Morgan!”  
“Will do,” she assured (y/n) as she and Derek left the BAU.  
Spencer watched (y/n) as she continued to organize the papers in her hand. His eyes wandered from her fingers as they flipped through the sheets, up her arms, across her shoulders, and up her neck. His pouty lips parted slightly as he watched her bite her lower lip in concentration. He’s been here so many times before. He’s studied her face so many times before. Lusted after her lips, imagining what they’d feel like against his own and how amazing they would look wrapped around his length.  
“Sorry about that, Spencer,” she looked serious until a slight grin formed on her lips. Looking over to him, she added, “I’m sure that type of thing makes you even more uncomfortable than usual,” before she turned with her file and headed to Hotch’s office.  
That was it. That comment was the final straw for Spencer. For an entire year, he’s sat across from (y/n), and for an entire year he’s been attracted to her, her sparkling (e/c) eyes, her soft voice, the way she laughed. But for an entire year, he’d been unable to ask her out her. His social awkwardness not only stopped him from the act itself, but it also created a barrier between them in giving (y/n) the illusion that Spencer was always awkward, that he was always shy, that he had no experience at all. Outside of the BAU, Spencer had an entirely different aspect to him that none of his colleagues knew about, and this comment, one of many over the last 12 months, pushed Spencer to place where he no longer cared. He didn’t care about his crush on (y/n), the fact that she made him shy, or what admitting it to her might cause. He didn’t care about his personal life remaining separate from his professional life, and he didn’t care if she told Morgan or Prentiss. If he was being entirely honest with himself, Spencer hoped that she would. He hoped that she’d call them immediately after and shock them with the details of everything hed done to her because this was it. This was the last straw.  
Rising from his desk, Spencer took wide, determined steps as he made his way to Hotch’s office. He reached the door just as (y/n) was stepping out of it, and he stopped directly in front of her.  
“Oh,” she said as she stopped, looking up at him with a light smile that began to fade when she caught the intensity of his expression.  
He took a small step forward, prompting her to take one back. Reaching his hand out, Spencer’s arm brushed against hers as his fingers wrapped around the knob of Hotch’s door. In one motion, Spencer jerked the door shut as he stepped forward, pushing (y/n)’s back against it.  
Her lips parted as the sound startled her, but another shocking sensation rushed through her as Spencer’s hands rose to her cheeks, his lips crashing against hers ravenously.  
A soft moan grew in her throat as her hands quickly found his waist, pulling his body tightly against hers.  
Tilting his head slightly, Spencer parted his lips, deepening the kiss as his tongue pushed passed her lips forcefully. Rushing his teeth across her bottom lip as he pulled away from her, Spencer looked down at (y/n) tempestuously, lust raging in his eyes.  
“I find it really funny,” Spencer started as he took command of her lips again, “That you make assumptions,” he breathed heavily, “About what I can and can’t handle,” his hand moved down her body as his lips found her jaw, “Because, if I’m being honest,” his hand rolled underneath her shirt and slithered up her side as his lips swept over her neck, “I think it’s you,” his tongue slipped through his lips to taste her flesh as his hand unsnapped her bra, “Who couldn’t handle me.”  
Dragging his teeth across her neck savagely, Spencer’s hands found the bottom of her shirt once more, and he ripped it over her head roughly. Taking her lips back into his, his fingers wrapped around the straps of her bra and threw it aside. Moving away from hers, Spencer’s lips made a ravenous but precise trail across her chest, taking the time to pull each rising peak of her breasts into his teeth, and down her abdomen as his fingers worked hastily to release her from her pants. Lowering himself to his knees, Spencer jerked them down violently, bringing her panties with them.  
“Spencer,” (y/n) breathed as her chest heaved with hunger for him, her folds already drenched in her arousal as she wrapped her fingers in his messy hair.  
Bringing his hands to her hips, Spencer shoved her back against the door as his began to devour her anatomy. His tongue danced circles around her clit before he pulled it into his lips, sucking it harshly as he thrust his fingers inside her dripping aperture.  
“Oh, Spencer,” she cried as his fingers rushed in and out of her, his lips and tongue working her core with perverse perfection, “I can’t– oh, my god– I’m gonna–”  
Wailing his name, (y/n)’s hips jerked against Spencer’s lips, riding his tongue as her orgasm took hold of her. Exhaling slowly, (y/n)’s bliss was interrupted by Spencer’s hands wrapped around her wrists and jerking her to floor with him.  
“Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded, and a sick smile spread across her gasping lips as she obeyed.  
Spencer moved to his knees as he positioned himself behind her, his fingers moving up her thighs slowly as he growled at the sight of her. When his hands reached the globe of her ass, he squeezed it tightly, as he leaned down, swiping his tongue across her clit once more.  
“You taste so fucking good,” he whispered against her flesh, as his tongue passed through her folds. Crying his name, (y/n) felt her rapture returning when Spencer pressed his thumb against her clit and circled it as his tongue moved in and out of her quickly.  
“Spencer,” she wailed as her body shook under his touch, “I can’t… I’m gonna…”  
“You wanna come for me again?” He breathed as he moved his thumb more quickly, his tongue rushing up her slit before pushing back inside of her, “Come for me, (y/n),” he growled, slapping her ass violently with his free hand. When her bliss coursed through her, Spencer rolled his tongue across her folds, lapping up every bit as he quickly unbuttoned his pants and released himself from them.  
“Fuck, you taste amazing,” he breathed as he moved his lips away from her body.  
Pressing the tip of his erection against her flooding core, Spencer moved his hand across the puffy red print he’d just left on her ass.  
“You think you can handle me, baby?” He teased as tormented her, pressing his tip against her throbbing clit, “Or should sweet,” he allowed his tip to enter her tight opening painfully slow, “Innocent, Dr. Reid,” he removed it quickly, “Just go back to his work?”  
“Please, Spencer,” (y/n) cried, pressing herself back against him.  
“Please?” He smirked, “Please what?” He pushed his tip back into her, “This? Is this what you want?”  
“Fuck, Spencer, please,” she whined.  
“You want me to fuck you?” His lips curled as they formed the words.  
“Yes, please,” she cried, “Spencer,” her hips began to move back on his length, but he took hold of them, sinking his fingers into them and forcing them still.  
“Roll over,” he commanded, and she quickly obeyed.  
Looking down at her, Spencer licked his lips as he rushed his fingers up her legs, pushing them back toward her chest as they spread further open.  
“Say it,” he growled. “Say you want me to fuck you.”  
“I need you to fuck me, Spencer,” she complied as her body shook in aroused anticipation.  
“Good girl,” he smirked as he slammed his long, thick cock inside of her.  
A moan escaped her lips as he continued to thrust into her wildly, giving her no time to adjust to his painfully impressive member.  
“Ah, Spencer,” she wailed, reaching up to his neck and wrapping her fingers tightly around the fabric of his button up. Grabbing one of her wrists, Spencer quickly pushed it to the ground, pinning her down as his cock plummeted in and out of her furiously.  
“No one can fuck you like I can,” Spencer spat as he stared at (y/n) lecherously, continuing his assault on her body with animalistic ardor.  
“Oh, God,” she blasphemed as her back arched under him. Taking her chin in his hand, Spencer jerked her head back toward him viciously, commanding her attention.  
“You say my name or you don’t say anything,” he ordered as his hand moved down her neck and rested there.  
“Spencer,” she wailed under his forceful movements, “Spencer, fuck!”  
“You like that, don’t you, (y/n)?” he groaned as he tightened his grip on her neck barbarically, “You like the way this fat cock feels inside you?”  
Moaning her accordance, (y/n)’s words escaped her lips in choppily breaths and half sentences.  
“Spencer… Fuck… So good,” she bucked her hips to try to match his pace.  
Moving his hand down her body, Spencer’s fingers pressed against her clit, tracing rough, jagged circles around it as his hips quickened their assault on hers.  
“Oh, Spencer!” (Y/n) screamed, a third climax surging through her body as the genius plunged in and out of her deviantly.  
“Fuck, (y/n),” he growled, joining her in ecstasy as his length crashed inside of her, filling her with his hot, white bliss.  
Taking a few harsh, exasperated breaths, Spencer looked at (y/n) and bit his lower lip nervously.  
“Wow,” she breathed heavily between words, “I guess you proved me wrong.”  
Smiling as he exhaled, Spencer chuckled faintly, releasing himself from (y/n)’s now swollen center.  
“I’m sorry if I was a bit rough,” he whispered, rolling over and lying next to her on the floor of the BAU.  
“You do owe me an apology,” she grinned, “but not for that.”  
“For what then?” He looked over at her, his brows furrowed curiously.  
“For thinking I couldn’t handle you,” she smirked at him, tweaking an eyebrow up.  
“Oh, (y/n),” he laughed, “That was just a sample. You couldn’t handle the entire piece.”  
“Sounds like a challenge,” she bit her lip.  
“Do you wanna take it?” He asked cockily.  
“Most definitely.”


	2. TWO

Two days after Spencer’s surprising secret abilities, (y/n) sat on her couch, biting her lip excitedly. She’d never imagined that side of Spencer, and she’d never imagined partaking in it. Even now as she watched him waltz into her apartment like he owned the place, an air of confidence in his features, his steps even, that she’d never seen before, (y/n) was still convinced that what transpired between them had actually been a dream.  
A mischievously playful smile painted Spencer’s lips as he locked eyes with her, kicking off his shoes in the doorway.  
“Hi,” Spencer said softly, almost shyly, his eyes moving to the floor as he approached her.  
“Hi,” she replied giddily, a blush creeping across her cheeks that, of all people, it was sweet, nerdy Dr. Spencer Reid who was giving her these nervous butterflies and excited ideas.  
Bending his body at the waist, Spencer rested his hands on the back of the couch, one at each side of (y/n)’s shoulders. She rolled her smiling lips into themselves bashfully before she looked up at him, and when their eyes locked, Spencer smiled warmly at her as he leaned closer, their lips touching softly, slowly.  
(Y/n)’s brows tightened slightly at the touch, a bit surprised by how tender it was, but Spencer didn’t allow her much time to consider it. His lips began to part as they brushed against hers more quickly, his tongue pushing through them and caressing hers. The warm, wetness of his tongue slid down the length of (y/n)’s as it retreated from her mouth, his lips closing around hers tight and forceful.  
A faint moan rose from her throat as Spencer wrapped his hand around her neck, his lips devouring hers hastily and hostile.  
When her hands moved up to his neck, she tried desperately to pull him closer to her, to pull him deeper into their kiss, but she felt him smirk against her lips. (Y/n) opened her eyes to meet Spencer’s, that hidden, dark depravity she saw the other night lighting up the hazel gems that stared back at her devilishly.  
Spencer wrapped his fingers around her wrists at his neck, and began to straighten himself out again. As he stood, (y/n)’s hands flowed down over his body, her wrists in his grasp as he moved her fingers to his belt.  
Raising an eyebrow at her, Spencer licked his lips as he took his hands away from her wrists.  
As soon as he released her, she quickly began to unbuckle his belt. Taking no time to remove it from his pants, (y/n)’s fingers worked their button and zipper open as she eyed his already stiffening member through his boxers, hungrily chewing on her lip.  
Almost chuckling as he watched her, Spencer loosened his tie, removing it from his collar quickly.  
“Give me your hands,” Spencer ordered softly.  
Raising them, (y/n) looked up at Spencer eagerly, her chest heaving in anticipation.  
Taking her wrists in his hands again, Spencer moved them behind his back.  
“Palms together,” he said, looking down at her.  
Reaching behind himself, Spencer bound her wrists together with his tie, locking her arms around his waist.  
“Be a good girl for me, and I’ll untie you, ok?” He grinned as he brought his hand to her chin.  
Nodding her accordance, (y/n) bit her lip as she watched Spencer, waiting excitedly for a chance to taste him.  
Taking her hair in his hand, Spencer jerked her head back slightly, prompting her to gasp, as he used his free hand to release himself from his boxers.  
“Show me what a good girl you can be,” he smirked down at her.  
Licking her lips as her eyes met his gaze, (y/n) leaned forward, licking a tiny, faint stripe over the sensitive tip of Spencer’s hardened cock, brushing her moistened lips over it as her tongue retreated into her mouth.  
Spencer’s eyes fixed on (y/n)’s mouth as he watched her wrap her lips around him, her tongue massaging his length as she took him inch by inch into her warm, wet mouth. Sliding her lips back up his cock, (y/n) began to move more quickly as she sucked Spencer sinfully, hungry and gluttonous for his taste.  
“You like that, baby?” Spencer panted as he watched (y/n), her (h/c) hair falling into her eyes as she moved to satisfy him, “You like wrapping your lips around this fat cock, huh?”  
Her humming accordance rose from her throat in soft moans, the vibrations cascading over Spencer’s cock as it throbbed inside (y/n)’s mouth.  
“Fuck, baby,” Spencer gasped, tugging (y/n)’s hair roughly, “Such a good girl. You’re so good for me.”  
Moaning at his praises, (y/n)’s lips slid along his length more quickly, sucking him salaciously as her hips began to roll instinctively against the couch.  
Bringing his free hand to meet his other, Spencer’s grip on her hair became tighter as he jerked her head back, stilling it.  
His hips began to thrust against her mouth, his cock passing in and out of her wet, swollen lips with animalistic amatory as he came.  
“Fuck,” he groaned as his hips slowed, and he stood panting through his pouty lips, watching (y/n) lap up every bit of his bliss.  
When she finished, (y/n) looked up at him, her lips releasing his anatomy with a wet, sloppy pop.  
His hands moved quickly behind him to untie her wrists, and when they were free, Spencer pushed (y/n) against the couch, taking her lips into his lecherously.  
As his lips commanded hers, his tongue caressing hers passionately between nibbles and bites, Spencer wasted no time in finding the hem of (y/n)’s shirt and ripping it over her head violently.  
As his fingers unclasped her bra, Spencer whispered, “Such a good girl for me,” against her lips. (y/n)’s heavy breathing grew erratic as he rushed his hands across her bare breasts, stopping only to massage their rising peaks momentarily.  
Moaning into his mouth, (y/n) brought her hands to Spencer’s neck in an effort to pull him into her as their lips continued to collide together.  
Dragging his teeth across her lower lip, Spencer brought his hands up to (y/n)’s wrists and ripped her hands away from him violently. Breaking their kiss, Spencer stood up, his eyes gazing into hers for a few fleeting seconds.  
“On your knees,” Spencer ordered her, “Lean over the couch.”  
Obeying his command, (y/n) turned her back to him as she rose to her knees, placing her forearms on the back of the couch as she bent forward.  
Spencer stood against her, his length already growing hard once more and pushing against (y/n)’s backside. He placed his hands on her waist, his fingers dipping into her jeans as they trailed across her skin and landed on her hips. He jerked her backward once sharply, her ass pushing against his member, before his fingers found her belt. Removing it slowly, Spencer leaned over her, his lips against her ear.  
“Do you know what happens,” he took her lobe into his lips and sucked it as he unzipped her pants, “When you touch me without permission?”  
“N-no,” she shook, her body begging to be touched, to be kissed, sucked, and fucked, “No, Spencer.”  
“You get punished,” Spencer snarled as he ripped her pants away from her body, taking her panties with them. When he tapped one of her knees, (y/n) lifted it, then the other, so he could pull her pants the remainder of the way off.  
“Good girls get rewarded,” he smirked at the sight of (y/n) bent over and bare in front him. Rushing his hand across the globe of her ass, his tone grew stern, “Bad girls get punished.”  
“I thought I was being a good girl, Spencer,” she panted, her core dripping wet from his touch.  
“Not good enough,” his eyebrow raised as he removed his hand from her ass, cracking it back down against her bare skin with a forceful smack.  
“You don’t touch me, (y/n),” Spencer gritted his teeth as his hand flew into the air and struck her ass again.  
“You don’t move,” another smack.  
“You don’t speak,” yet another.  
“Unless I tell you to,” he brushed his hand over the reddened prints he’d left on her backside.  
His other hand traveled into her hair and he tugged it back, his lips pressing against her neck as he leaned over her again, “Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Spencer,” she practically moaned, “I understand.”  
“Good,” he said quickly as he released her hair with a firm push forward.  
His hand traveled down her back, over her ass, and across her dripping slit slowly.  
“You’re so fucking perfect,” Spencer breathed as he shoved his fingers inside of (y/n).  
She gasped as he moved his hand quickly, his fingers plunging in and out of her forcefully.  
“Fuck, baby,” he breathed, “You’re so wet for me. So good for me.”  
When he removed his fingers, soaked in her excitement, he moved them in front of her.  
“Clean it off,” he commanded.  
Wrapping her tongue around his fingers, (y/n) took them into her mouth hungrily.  
“Show me how you bad you want me,” he breathed, watching her suck his fingers feverishly as he stroked his cock.  
“Keep going, baby,” he panted.  
Releasing his hardened cock and letting it press between his stomach and (y/n)’s ass. (Y/n) immediately groaned at the sensation of his anatomy against hers.  
“You feel how hard you make me?” He panted, rolling his hips against hers, his length became soaked in her excitement as it brushed along her core.  
Groaning around his fingers, (y/n) shook as she tried to still her body. Every inch of her flesh urged her to shove her hips into Spencer’s, to encompass him inside of her, but she tried to stay patient. She wanted him. Desperately. She needed him. But what she wanted even more was to be good for him. She wanted the praise he gave her after sucking his cock, and the lust she filled him with as he watched her tasting herself on his fingers.  
“You want me, baby?” Spencer raised an eyebrow at her as his free hand gripped her hip tightly.  
When she hummed her answer, Spencer withdrew his fingers from her mouth.  
“You want me?” He repeated in a sinister tone.  
“I want you, Spencer,” (y/n) gasped as her hips rolled slightly, her slit drenching his cock as they brushed together.  
“You want me to what?” He grinned devilishly as his other hand gripped her free hip, and he jerked her body against his forcefully, teasing her tortuously as their anatomies touched once again.  
“Fuck me, Spencer,” she moaned, “Please. I need you to fuck me.”  
Biting his lip as she begged him, Spencer pulled his hips backward before he thrust them forward, his cock plummeting inside of (y/n)’s dripping aperture violently.  
His fingers sank roughly into the flesh on her hips, and his thrusts grew more violent, more furious with each swaying of his hips. Relinquishing all control over her body to Spencer, (y/n) bit her lip at the painful pleasure he brought her. Crying out his name, she took fistfuls of the couch cushions in her hands as Spencer drove himself deeper and deeper inside of her, his body working quickly, viciously to own hers.  
“Fuck,” he panted as he drove his cock inside of her, “You feel so fucking good, (y/n).”  
“Spencer,” she gasped as his assault on her opening shook her entire body, “Oh, fuck! I’m gonna–”

“Come for me, baby,” Spencer licked his lips as he moved on hand to her sensitive clit. Rubbing harsh, quick, jagged circles around the bundle of nerves as he fucked her mercilessly, Spencer growled, “Say my name when you come.”  
“Oh, Spencer!” She cried as her walls clenched around him, soaking him in her ecstasy, “Fuck! Fuck, Spencer! Ah!”  
“You’re mine, (y/n),” he grunted as he brought his dripping fingers back to her lips.  
Licking them and sucking them wildly, (y/n) moaned at the thought of being Spencer’s, another climax already building inside of her.  
“Good girl,” he groaned as he pounded into her deviantly, removing his fingers and gripping her hip again.  
“Already got you trained,” he degraded her with a quick, breathy laugh. “You’re all mine already.”  
“Spencer,” she cried softly, “Ah, don’t stop… I’m gonna… Fuck! Spencer, yes!”  
When her walls clenched around him, Spencer felt his own orgasm approaching. He leaned over her as she came, biting her shoulder viciously as his hips worked riotously against her ass.  
“Fuck,” he groaned against (y/n)’s flesh, his nails digging into her hips and breaking the skin as he filled her with his heated, white rapture.  
“Fuck,” he panted again as his hips jerked once, once more, then stopped.  
Inhaling deeply, Spencer stood upright, easing his length from her swollen, sore center.  
Rolling over, (y/n) laid back against a pillow on the couch, looking up at Spencer as he pulled his pants up and buckled his belt.  
Bending down, Spencer picked up her shirt and eyed it momentarily. Biting his lip coyly, Spencer stepped closer to (y/n).  
“Arms up,” he smiled shyly as their eyes met, his words leaving his lips in their soft, everyday Spencer tone.  
Smiling, (y/n) raised her hands, and Spencer pulled her shirt over her body. Sitting next to her feet, he leaned down and retrieved her panties. Sliding them up her legs slowly, Spencer chuckled a bit.  
“What?” (Y/n) took her lip into her teeth.  
“You,” Spencer almost laughed the word.  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, I… Last week you were calling me sweet and innocent and now,” he exhaled a laugh, “Now all you do is beg me to fuck you.”  
“Well, if it’s such a problem, I won’t do it again,” (y/n) smirked, kicking his leg playfully.  
“Oh, no, it’s definitely not a problem,” Spencer laid down next to her, propping his head on his hand as he used the other to trail along her cheek.  
“Then what is it?”  
“A dream come true,” Spencer looked up at her, “I’ve wanted to be with you for so long, (y/n).”  
“To be with me?” She looked at him surprised.  
“I mean, I know we’re not… Together… But, um, I don’t know, we’re together right now,” he smiled, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.  
“Yes, we are,” she bit her lip, seeing the timid, careful Spencer that everyone else recognized emerging from the filthy sex god she now knew him to be.  
“I think we should be together more often,” he said in a scholarly, profiler tone. “What do you think?”  
“I think the doctor knows best,” she smirked, pulling him down on top of her.


End file.
